Martin Flytlöv
'Martin "Utter" Flytlöv '''was a talking otter from the river. Biography Backstory Once upon a time Martin lived a happy life with his family at the river. He lived next door to his childhood friend M. Alexander. One day the state took over the river and raised his family's taxes he decided to head out into the world to put an end to the goverment that made his family poor. Meeting the Party Martin Utter Flytlöv, Aasimar, the Ranger and Irvine come to a halt on their individual journeys in a small town by the name of Locus. They come together when offered a reward for ridding the town of a goblin pest. This task is assigned to them by the Mayor, who acts through his assistant Birk. They ask around in the town for information receiving conflicting data. Killing Birk After awhile the party started to suspect that it was Birk himself who had made up the story of the goblin-pest to his own personal gain. Therefore the party did no longer want to be at his service. They decided they would give up on the town of Locus and head to the much bigger city of Greywind's Landing. But before going there, they needed a map. They headed to the town hall to acquire a map. Upon not receiving it the Aasimar became hostile. He demanded that they would give him the map for he was an Aasimar. The guards in the town hall started to ready their weapons. That's when something snapped inside of the otter's head. He jumped up and cut the head off of Birk. The surprised guards put their spears inside of Aasimar, killing him. The rest of the party ran, they took the map and they ran to Greywind's Landing. This event led the otter scarred. The images of the dead head-less assistent and the blue blood coming out of the aasimar's body. He knew that some day, someone would find out what he had done. After that day, Martin was never the same otter again. Further Adventures ''See: Felix's Campaign Death of the Otter While solving a puzzle in a cave Lionheart and Flytlöv quietly decided to steal the magical device the puzzle is protecting. They figured that the item would be worth more than what the general was going to pay them for it. They made up a plan that they would quietly kill the general and the guard and then sneak out before anyone else would notice. "We are rouges" the pair thought."What could go wrong?"After testing different theories the pair finally solved the puzzle and grabbed the staff. The general told them to give them the staff but as planned the duo attacked the surprised general. The goblin attacked the general with a magical attack that just bounced off the general's chestplate. The otter also had no luck with killing the one standing guard. More and more soldiers were notified and even with the help of Sorean who angrily left his post the pair did not succeed. The otter was the first to fall, the goblin died soon later. The demon inside the goblin's body tried to escape his dying vessel but the general took his sword and smushed the head of the goblin, killing the demon. The guard ensured the otter was dead by doing the same. Lana looked at the events shocked. Speechless she did not know what to do. The ranger called them stupid for even trying this. Sorean tried to rescue the bodies of his fallen teammates to revive them using his sacred magic but quickly realized the roof was too low for him to fly over the enemies. Instead he watched them die before his eyes.Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Felix's Campaign Category:Flytlövs Party